Talk:Kilroy Stonekin (skill)
Yes, the shout is not named "Kiiiiillroooooy Stoooonekiiiiin!!" but actually "Killroy Stonekin". At least this is what the tooltip of the skill icon displays. How should this be categorized? Monster skills? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 07:48, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yes, I think so, even though Killroy is an NPC, not a monster. We don't want a separate category for "NPC skills", do we? --Tetris L 08:32, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I listed them in a spearate section in monster skills. I wanted to ask: Are you sure the is no excalamation mark in the skill name? All the shouts have !' at the end and this one is a BIG shout. :) --Karlos 16:08, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :::No exclamation mark. I checked it. --Tetris L 16:55, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Turns out the name itself has a typo! :) --Karlos 19:46, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Hey! This shout is more powerful than the Vizier's Chimera!! Go Kilroy!! :) --Karlos 19:46, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- I somehow think they got this name from "Leroy Jenkins"... Maybe the typo in the skill (an extra "l") is done on purpose? (Alluding to the infamous WoW player "Leeroy Jenkins") :See Kilroy Stonekin. --Karlos 21:14, 30 October 2005 (EST) ::Oh, so I guess I thought correctly. Spells your spell? Or something, was it a typo?:p --Varda 12:50, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Also, it seems to affect skill cost as well. I was spamming Vamp Touch just now.--Silk Weaker 01:42, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::"Your spells cost 50% less", than the "spells your spells cost 50%"? It's just the grammar look for me. --Varda 21:55, 25 December 2006 (CST) duration does anyone know how long it lasts, for it doesn't say anything about it in the article. --El Nazgir 03:24, 30 April 2007 (CDT) anomolies? it appears to make mantra of resolve cost only 5 energy, as well, is it possible the energy cost reduction works on all skills o_0 also, i noticed that it seems to have no recharge time, as i managed to get him to uaw it twice in less than 30 seconds...but it might be that the shout affects it's own recharge Omnipresentgnome 22:57, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::sorry about the mispelling of use as "uaw" and to clarify, mantra of resolve normally costs 10 energy Omnipresentgnome 23:29, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe he makes his own skill recharge 50% faster. -- Dashface 09:01, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Combine with Vocal was Sogolon? Will the duration of this skill be increased by Vocal was Sogolon? --Arthas 13:30, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :No, because you can't give the ashes to Kilroy. 13:32, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Third Note "This shout does not affect minions, but it does affect Flesh Golems and pets.". Looks like this does affect all that leave axploitable corpses. Does that mean that pets are now no more affected by this skill as their corpses can no more be exploited? Or are they still fleshy? Suppose yes? a bit freaky... — Zerpha The Improver 17:53, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Skill Spelling / Page Move I was doing punch out and I noticed the shout was spealt differently. I suggest moving the article to "Kilroy Stonekin (Shout)" [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk]] (T/ 22:37, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Just moving it to "Kilroy Stoneskin" without the (shout) would be plenty. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just need someone to re-upload the picture. Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) WEWT Alright, let's do this.... Kiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooyyyyyy Ssttoooonnnnnnnnnnekiiiiiiiiiin! Jububju 05:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : Goddamit Kilroy ¬_¬ --86.144.154.249 11:43, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :: *sniff* It's not my fault! Keitaro